Instinto Maternal
by Harumaki03
Summary: Definitivamente, si podía tratar así al niño de un desconocido, no quería imaginar lo que sería con sus propios hijos.


**"Instinto Maternal"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Definitivamente, si podía tratar así al niño de un desconocido, no quería imaginar lo que sería con sus propios hijos.

 **Nota:** Algo que se me ocurrió mientras trabajaba hoy _(sí, domingo, lo más tedioso y pesado que se puedan imaginar)_ y me tocó con mis demás compañeros ser de niñera del pequeño de una nueva compañera, eso. Ah, es **AU**.

 **-/-/-**

Naruto inhalo profundamente mientras esperaba que sus nervios no se crispasen aún más. Aquello iba a terminar con su poca paciencia.

—¡Mirai! —llamó a la pequeña de casi cuatro años que daba saltitos cerca de la fuente de la plaza, al escucharlo la pequeña de rojos ojos y negro cabello se detuvo.

—¿Si, onii-chan? —se volvió con lentitud hacia el rubio, mirándole con ojos preocupados.

—Ven —la llamó Naruto, suspirando. Cuando ella llegó junto a sí se acuclillo ante ella—. Prometiste que te ibas a portar bien, ¿no? —la pequeña asintió—. Saltar cerca de la fuente es malo —Mirai abrió sus ojos en sorpresa con completa inocencia.

—Pero quería tirar una moneda —y alzó la misma —un deseo —señaló la fuente y Naruto paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos y la tomó en brazos.

—Bien, vamos a que tires esa moneda y pidas tu deseo —camino con ella hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la fuente —listo, puedes arrojarla desde aquí —y señaló el centro de la fuente.

Mirai miró la moneda en sus pequeñas manos y luego la fuente, y su ceño se frunció.

—Pero, onii-chan, si la tiro —miró los azules ojos de Naruto —me quedaré sin moneda —e hizo un puchero. Naruto contó hasta cien mentalmente.

—Mirai-chan, esa es la... —hizo una pausa buscando la palabra —... hm, ofrenda, sí, ofrenda a cambio de que tu deseo se cumpla —asintió, viendo que la pequeña colocaba una expresión pensativa y negaba con su cabecita.

—Quiero helado —y alzó sus bracitos hacia arriba —y si tiro la moneda, no puedo pagar —dijo, abriendo sus ojos para darle énfasis a sus palabras y Naruto se aguantó una carcajada.

—¿Lo que deseas es un helado? —preguntó, curioso.

—¡Sí! ¡Helado, quiero helado! —exclamó con alegría la pequeña Mirai, dando pequeños brinquitos en brazos de Naruto.

Naruto suspiró y negó con su cabeza suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la heladería más cercana. Habían pasado casi dos horas allí, ella queriendo tirar la moneda a la fuente y negándose a la vez de hacerlo, sin querer decirle su deseo hasta ese momento.

—Helado, helado —canturreaba ella y Naruto sonrió tenuemente, al menos se iba a cumplir el deseo de la pequeña.

 **-/-/-**

Dio un sorbo a su soda y busco con la mirada a Mirai, que estaba jugando en el arenero.

—Mamá me va a matar —murmuró para sí, al ver que Mirai arrojaba arena hacia el cielo, ensuciándose un poco más.

Había decidido no volver a pensar en negarse a ayudar a sus padres con el cuidado de su pequeña ahijada porque siempre terminaba ayudando de una forma y otra. Aún no sabía cómo Asuma y Kurenai habían escogido como padrinos a sus padres.

—¡Onii-chan! —le saludó la pequeña morena desde el arenero, agitando una de sus pequeñas manitos y Naruto sintió que se le derretía el corazón. Se puso de pie con el vaso de soda en mano y la pequeña mochila de ella en un hombro.

—¿Si? —le hizo seña de que se acercara y se inclinó para quitarle arena de los cortos cabellos color azabache.

—Tengo sed —murmuró ella, con algo de pena. Naruto le pasó su vaso de soda y le colocó un sorbete.

—Dame tu mano derecha —y ella le pasó la izquierda, la que sostenía la soda —no, Mirai-chan, la derecha —sonrió y ella le miró seriamente, pensando sobre derecha e izquierda, y luego estiro la mano derecha—. Bien —celebró él, tomando una toallita húmeda de la mochila de ella para proceder a limpiarle la mano con sumo cuidado, luego pasaron la soda a la otra mano para limpiarla por igual.

—La soda esta fría —rió ella, al dar un pequeño sorbo y Naruto acarició su cabeza, sonriendo.

—Debe de —le sacudió la arena del vestidito que llevaba y le tendió la mano—. Vamos a echar esto a la basura y vayamos a comer algo.

—¡Sí! —gritó la pequeña con algarabía, tironeando del mayor. A Naruto le gustaba salir con Mirai porque le ayudaba a ver la vida desde una perspectiva más relajada y a ella le gustaba salir con su querido onii-chan porque él le compraba muchas cosas y era guapo.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —tanto Naruto como Mirai se volvieron para ver a la persona que les hablaba. Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron en sorpresa y los de Mirai en asombro.

—Onii-chan, mira, mira —le tironeó del pantalón —esa señorita tiene el cabello color chicle —dijo con asombro—. ¡Que bonito!

La aludida se aguantó una carcajada y el rostro de Naruto se sonrojo por la pena.

—Sakura-chan, disculpa, yo... —miró a Mirai y luego a la pelirosada.

—No es nada —Sakura sonrió ante el rostro apenado del rubio—. ¿Quién es está pequeña señorita tan linda? —y se inclinó hacia Mirai.

—Mirai, me llamo Mirai —estiro una de sus manos para tocar un mechón del cabello rosado —¿tú cabello se come? —preguntó con fascinación.

—Mirai-chan —la reprendió suavemente Naruto pero Sakura le hizo una señal de que no importaba.

—No, tristemente no se come —se lamento Sakura —mi nombre es Sakura y eres una niña muy linda —acarició vagamente una de las rosadas mejillas de la pequeña —tienes unos lindos ojos —y Mirai sonrió.

—¡También tú...! —exclamó ella.

—Usted —corrigió Naruto.

—Déjala ser —Mirai miraba a uno y luego al otro, su onii-chan parecía algo incómodo y la señorita Sakura parecía contenta por algo pero eso dejo de tener importancia hasta que recordó porqué ella y su onii-chan seguían ahí, así que tironeó de su mano.

—Onii-chan, aún quiero ir al baño —se quejó y Naruto alzó los ojos al techo.

—Pero no quieres que entre contigo —espetó él con fingido dolor.

—Soy una niña grande —hizo un puchero —eres un niño, no puedes entrar conmigo ya —dijo con mucha convicción la pequeña mientras Naruto parecía dolido y Sakura disfrutaba del espectáculo.

—Si quieres, puedo acompañarte —se ofreció —yo también voy al baño —y señaló con su cabeza el mismo.

Mirai miró a Naruto y luego a Sakura fijamente, debatiendo si era de confianza o no. Sakura miró a Naruto con una tenue sonrisa.

—Siempre que a tu onii-chan no le moleste —Naruto detectó cierto tono burlón en sus palabras pero las ignoró.

—Puedes ir con ella, Mirai-chan —suspiro, Sakura le tendió la mano a Mirai y ésta no dudo en tomarla. Si su onii-chan decía que estaba bien, no había problema.

—Volveremos en breve —le dijo Sakura, caminando con la pequeña al baño de damas, Naruto asintió y se recostó de la pared con expresión furibunda mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Mirai se volvió brevemente a mirarlo.

Le dio pena ver a su onii-chan con esa cara de pena, así que se soltó de Sakura y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo por las piernas.

—No estés triste, onii-chan, ¡sigues siendo mi favorito! —Naruto pareció bastante sorprendido por aquello y Sakura le miró enarcando una ceja con sutileza.

—Tú también eres mi pequeña favorita —sonrió él, pasándole la mano por la espalda —anda, Sakura-chan te sigue esperando —no iba a negar que tenía una sonrisa de idiota que se congeló al ver la expresión suspicaz en el rostro de la pelirosada.

Sabía que iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones.

 **-/-/-**

De alguna forma Mirai había convencido a Sakura de que se quedará con ellos el resto de la tarde y Naruto no pudo replicar ante su carita dulce.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la pizzería mientras Mirai, que aún tenía ánimos, jugaba con otros niños en la piscina de pelotas en lo que llegaba su pedido.

—Así que —Sakura se volvió hacia él, con una mirada penetrante —con ella es con quien me engañas algunas veces al mes —espetó, enarcando una ceja.

Naruto sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano, era de esperar que luego de encontrarlo con _"las manos en la masa"_ empezará el interrogatorio.

—No voy a negarlo —bufó, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa —no sé —se encogió de hombros —no quería que pensarás que salir con Mirai era una forma de presionarte sobre el matrimonio —suspiro con cansancio.

Sakura cerró sus ojos e inhalo profundamente. Ella y Naruto llevaban casi dos años saliendo y aún le sorprendía que él siguiera junto a ella. Hacia pocos meses atrás que Naruto había arrojado sobre la mesa la idea del matrimonio, pero ella se cerró completamente al tema.

Ya había estado en el altar una vez y la habían dejado plantada. Comprendía el pensamiento de Naruto sobre no querer forzarla porque habían discutido fuertemente sobre el tema. Aquella preocupación excelsa sobre el tema sencillamente le hizo quererlo un poco más.

—Pero pudiste haberme dicho que te tocaba cuidar a Mirai esos días en lugar de inventarte tontas excusas que me hicieran dudar —murmuró. Naruto se enderezó.

—Ya te había hablado de ella —acarició su cuello para liberar estrés —pero no te dije que salía con ella porque querrías unirte a nosotros y...

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí —se miraron a los ojos —te iba a ver en tu modo maternal y me iba a preguntar, justo como hoy, ¿porqué no quieres casarte conmigo? —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Y eso me iba a taladrar aquí —señaló su sien izquierda —justo como esta sucediendo ahora.

El control que indicaba que su pedido estaba listo empezó a parpadear y se puso de pie, murmurando un vago _"con permiso"_ para ir al mostrador a buscar la pizza. Sakura de quedo mirándolo unos instantes para luego apartar la mirada y posarla sobre la pequeña Mirai que le saludaba desde la piscina, no dudo en devolver el saludo y sonreír tenuemente.

No es que ella no quisiera casarse con él, era que tenía miedo de repetir la misma historia frente al altar. La idea la llenaba de pavor y prefería tener al rubio como novio, pero aquello no lo llenaba a él y le dolía verlo sufrir por aquello.

Naruto llegó con la pizza y la dejo en una pequeña mesita junto a la mesa para mayor comodidad y se volvió.

—Mirai-chan —llamó, la pequeña pelinegra asomó su cabeza y sonrió al ver que Naruto señalaba la pizza tras de sí. Mirai salió de allí y se lanzó hacia los brazos de Naruto que la alzó—. Pero mírate —rió, apartando algunos mechones que se habían pegado a la pequeña frente —cuando llegues a casa vas a caer rendida —la sentó junto a sí y busco otras toallitas en la mochila de ella para limpiarle las manos.

—Si quieres puedo ayudar a limpiar a Mirai-chan para que puedas ir partiendo la pizza —Naruto alzó su mirada hacia ella y luego miró de soslayo a Mirai, que ya se había bajado de la silla y se sentaba junto a la pelirosada.

Naruto ladeó una sonrisa y asintió quedamente.

—Ella ya ha decidido —le tendió las toallitas a Sakura y tomó una para sí, miraba de reojo a ambas mientras se ponía para cortar la pizza en pedazos igualados.

Mirai empezó a hacerle preguntas a Sakura de su profesión, familia, si tenía hermanos, sobrinos, gatos y ella respondía con infinita paciencia entre bocado y bocado, mientras evitaba que la pequeña se ensuciara de más y le limpiaba las mejillas de cuando en cuando.

No por vez primera el pensamiento de que definitivamente, si podía tratar así al niño de un " _desconocido_ ", no quería imaginar lo que sería con sus propios hijos y, como en las veces anteriores, su corazón se contrajo al pensar en ello.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó Mirai con la boca llena, provocando que Naruto se atragantara con su pedazo de pizza y Sakura le mirara con una mezcla de burla y reproche.

—Sí, tengo novio —respondió con suavidad, limpiándole la barbilla a la pequeña.

—Ah —respondió Mirai con algo de desilusión, mirando a su onii-chan con algo cercano a la pena.

—¿Porqué pones esa carita, Mirai-chan? —cuestionó Naruto, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Porque pensé que si era con alguien como Sakura te podía ceder —hizo un puchero, haciendo que Naruto abriese ligeramente sus labios y Sakura la mirara con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir, pequeña? —preguntó Sakura.

—Bueno, onii-chan es mío, solo mío, pero soy pequeña aún, así que pensé que podía prestar a onii-chan a alguien como tú hasta que yo crezca —asintió ella —yo quiero a onii-chan así, ¡así de grande! —e hizo un arco con sus manos —por eso es mío.

—Mirai-chan, pero apenas acabas de conocer a Sakura-chan —espetó Naruto con suavidad, tratando de aguantarse la risa—. ¿Porqué querrías que me quedará con ella hasta que crezcas?

—Ah —puso su mano bajo su pequeña barbilla —porque le gustan los niños, como a onii-chan —asintió y se cruzó de brazos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Y me cuida mucho —y Naruto rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Es más porque te mima, eh —y alzó sus cejas y Mirai rió, risueña. Sakura miró a la pequeña aún sorprendida y luego a Naruto, que reía por la ocurrencia de la pequeña pelinegra.

Bueno, decían que los niños no mentían, así que debía de ser cierto aquello de su instinto maternal.

 **-/-/-**

Sakura miró a Naruto recostado en el sofá con su pequeño de tres meses sobre su corazón y su pecho se llenó de felicidad.

Se había quedado pensando en el pasado, justo en el día en que conoció formalmente a la pequeña Sarutobi Mirai. Quizás si aquel encuentro no hubiese sucedido, habría tardado más en darle el sí al rubio.

—¿Te estás quedando dormido? —le preguntó con suavidad desde el sillón, él negó con su rubia cabeza con suavidad.

—No quiero que Shina-chan se despierte —volvió su rostro hacía ella con lentitud—. ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó, habían tratado de ver una película en casa, pero con el hiperactivo Shinachiku, apenas si sabían de qué trataba lo que habían empezado a ver.

—Un poco —ella abrazo sus piernas, mirándole con dulzura —¿habrías insistido en casarte conmigo aún si yo hubiese rechazado formalmente tu propuesta?

La pregunta tomó a Naruto por sorpresa, alzó sus cejas y abrió sus azules ojos con el gesto. Movió su cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro, sopesando y luego paso una de sus manos suavemente por la espalda del pequeño Shinachiku, que se removió un poco.

—Sí, habría seguido intentándolo —respondió en voz baja pero firme, Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse —no sólo porque tu instinto maternal es una cosa que me encandiló desde el primer momento —sonrió y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco —sino porque realmente te amaba, te amo y seguiré haciéndolo —respondió con simplicidad, ampliando su sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa boba y tampoco el sonrojarse tenuemente. Se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre él para rozar sus labios apenas.

—También te amo, tonto —y acarició la mejilla de su pequeño con su índice —y seguiré haciéndolo por igual —Naruto asintió y respiro profundamente sintiéndose plenamente tranquilo y satisfecho.

Sí, la vida con sus altibajos, era por encima de todo, bastante buena consigo.

 **-/-/-**

— _Mirai-chan —preguntó Sakura antes de salir de la pizzería—. ¿Y si me quedo con tu onii-chan y no quisiera devolvértelo? —Naruto la miró con su ceño fruncido y Mirai puso un gesto pensativo._

— _La única forma sería —alzó su mano izquierda —que le pongas un anillo aquí, aquí –señaló el dedo anular—. Solo así aceptaría que te quedarás con mi onii-chan —respondió sabiamente, arrastrando a Naruto a la salida—. Estoy cansada onii-chan —se quejó._

— _Ya va, ya va —Naruto la alzó en brazos y rápidamente la pequeña apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio—. Llegaremos dentro de nada a casa —abrió la puerta de la pizzería para que primero pasara Sakura y luego salió él con la pequeña terremoto._

 _Se dirigieron al parqueo. Sakura había ido en propio auto porque había salido a comprar algunas cosas y se había encontrado de casualidad con el rubio y la pequeña en el centro comercial._

 _Naruto desactivo la alarma de su auto y abrió la puerta de atrás para colocar a Mirai en el asiento ya que la pequeña estaba quedándose dormida. Le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y dejó la mochila en el suelo del auto y cerró la puerta con suavidad._

 _Estaba cansado, cuidar de Mirai era divertido pero agotador y más aún por lo tenso que se había sentido con las miradas inquisidoras que Sakura le había dedicado durante el transcurso de la tarde noche, y aquella pregunta final..._

— _Avísame cuando llegues a casa —se volvió hacía ella, que aún estaba tras de sí—. Aún no estoy de acuerdo con que conduzcas sola..._

— _Eso te digo yo a ti —se miraron unos instantes —no te duermas._

— _No lo haré —negó él —lo prometo —ella asintió y se quedaron mirando un instante hasta que él señaló el auto de ella junto al suyo—. Deberías entrar ya —Sakura camino hasta la puerta del conductor con él tras ella, abrió la puerta y entró medio cuerpo al auto._

— _Ya te diré cuando llegue a casa —Naruto asintió y acarició el puente de su nariz —y toma algún relajante muscular después que te bañes._

— _Si no me duermo en la ducha —rió él y ella negó con su cabeza—. Anda, entra —señaló con su cabeza y ella así lo hizo. Encendió el motor y bajo el cristal y le hizo una seña para que se acercará a ella._

 _Naruto se inclinó y antes de que ella dijera nada, le robo un beso._

— _Oye... —se quejó ella suavemente —eso fue muy rápido —y lo atrajo para besarlo un poco más, se separaron despacio y él rozó su nariz con la suya._

— _Ve con cuidado —se alejó suavemente y Sakura asintió, antes de terminar de subir el cristal ella le dijo algo:_

— _¿Sabes? Sobre eso de quedarme contigo, deberíamos decidir —Naruto frunció el ceño —¿debes comprar tú el anillo o lo hago yo? —Naruto sintió su pulso latirle en los oídos y sus labios abrirse ligeramente—. Déjame saber lo que opinas —y le guiño el ojo antes de terminar de subir el cristal y dar reversa para irse._

 _Naruto se quedó un rato mirando las luces traseras del auto de ella mientras sus palabras seguían haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, ¿acaso aquello era...? ¿Sakura-chan quería decir que...?_

 _Soltó una carcajada y acarició sus cabellos, si era lo que pensaba, lo lamentaba mucho por ella, pero él ya tenía el anillo comprado hacia mucho tiempo._

 _Suspiró mientras entraba al auto tratando de mantener la calma y miró por el espejo retrovisor a la pequeña pelinegra._

 _Y todo gracias a la inocente posesividad de la pequeña Mirai._

— _Gracias, Mirai-chan —sonrió, y ella en sueños hizo lo propio._

 **—Fin—**

Ah~ que leeeendo _(se está cayendo de sueño)_ xD. ¿Porqué **Minato** y **Kushina** son padrinos de **Mirai**? Pues porque me pareció kúl :D.

¿Porqué **Mirai** siendo cuidada por **Naruto**? Ahm, porque no me parecía lindo con ninguno de los de la nueva generación, aparte de ella y tampoco quería inventarme ningún personaje, además de experimentación, so...

Es algo corto, espero que lo disfruten, fue realizado así, a lo primero que pensé, así que espero que en verdad les guste xD y bueno, sin más, me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
